Reality's Madness
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Apa itu Siwon Super Junior?" - Minseok / "Yang mirip bakpao itu? Ya, aku ingat." - Luhan / EXO / Luhan / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / yaoi


WARN!

FF ini ditulis sama Twentae, tapi ide dan alur aku yang buat. Bukan plagiat loh ya? Aku juga ijin sama Twentae.

* * *

—Reality's Madness—

Ide dan alur cerita punya Maria Kim, aku cuma nulis dan nambahin beberapa kejadian aja, maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan, Maria-san :  
Written in english at first (sorry hehe can't help it), tapi sampe setengah doang, setengahnya lagi pake Indonesia asli dari awal. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang sedikit berbeda ._.  
Warning: judul sama alur gak nyambung ._. Bakal aku kasih tau nanti kenapa aku milih judul ini sedangkan alurnya begitu kkk .

.  
Ini dimulai dengan klise.  
Ibu bilang pergi ke SMA terlalu susah, jadi Minseok memutuskan untuk pergi ke SMK. Dia diterima di jurusan baru, Software Engineering, tempat di mana kau bisa bermain dengan logika pikiranmu.  
Dan di SMK, Minseok menemukan pengganggu hidupnya.  
Byun Baekhyun, diketahui sebagai diva yang tengah menyamar menjadi laki-laki, adalah salah satu teman baiknya. Kenapa? Jika kau tanya Minseok, dia, dirinya sendiri, tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa berakhir terikat dengan seseorang seperti Baekhyun. Minseok adalah orang yang pendiam, tapi Baekhyun mampu memecahkan topengnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu di dalam Minseok yang dia sendiri tidak ketahui sampai Baekhyun menunjukkannya.  
Sassy.  
"Aku bilang 'tidak' Baekhyun, sudah kukatakan, uangku habis, oke? Sekarang berhenti merengek dan singkirkan pantatmu dari kursiku!"  
"Awh, ayolah, Seok," dia memulai rengekan bayinya, "aku traktir, oke? Aku hanya sangat sangat sangat ingin pergi ke café itu! Mereka bilang tempat itu menyajikan cheese cake ter-enak yang pernah ada! Dan kau, di antara semua orang, pasti tahu bahwa aku cinta keju. Keju itu seperti belahan jiwaku yang selama ini aku cari." Ia mengusap air mata dramatis yang muncul di sudut matanya.  
Minseok memutar bola matanya melihat akting murahan Baekhyun.  
"Jadi, bagaimana? Aku yang traktir?" alis Baekhyun bergerak naik turun, menggoda, dan Minseok hanya menghela napasnya, "Oke, tapi ini karena kau yang mentraktirku."  
"Bagus! Kim Minseok memang yang terbaik!"  
Tanpa disadari, dia tersenyum.

.  
Kaki mengetuk-etuk aspal bosan, Minseok melirik lampu yang masih menunjukkan warna merah bagi para pejalan kaki.  
"Tidak bisakah ia berubah menjadi hijau lebih cepat? Aku menghabiskan lima belas menit hidupku di sini, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya beradu pandang dengan lampu sialan itu." Dia mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, dan Baekhyun mulai mengejek wajahnya dan sesuatu berkaitan dengan bakpao. Entahlah, Minseok tidak begitu mendengarnya, dia terlalu sibuk merasa bosan.  
Ketika ia sadar menembakkan laser imajinasi dari matanya ke lampu adalah hal yang bodoh, Minseok membiarkan matanya bergerak ke sekeliling, atau tepatnya ke sebuah café. Café-nya tidak begitu buruk ternyata, interiornya bagus, dipenuhi barang-barang klasik, dipahat dari pohon oak, dan Minseok berani bertaruh café itu beraroma kayu manis, salah satu aroma yang begitu ia sukai.  
Tapi apa yang lebih bagus adalah orang di dalamnya. Orang yang dikelilingi beberapa sunbae di sekolah Minseok. Minseok kenal beberapa di antaranya: Chanyeol-sunbae yang terkenal akan senyumannya yang menakutkan, Kai-sunbae yang terkenal akan kemampuan menarinya yang luar biasa, dan Minho-sunbae yang terkenal akan kemampuan olahraganya.  
Apa yang menarik perhatian Minseok bukanlah si Menyeramkan Chanyeol, si Dancer Profesional Kai, ataupun si Olahraga Maniak Minho, hanya seorang pria biasa dengan rambut hitam legam, jaket kulit hitam yang digulung sampai siku—menampakkan sebagian kulit putih susu lengannya—tengah tersenyum layaknya ia akan tampak sangat tampan ketika melakukan itu. (yang, sebenarnya benar, tapi Minseok tidak ingin mengakuinya, setidaknya tidak secara lisan)  
"Apa itu Siwon Super Junior?"  
"Hah?! Di mana?!"  
Minseok menunjuk ke arah café. Dan rahang Baekhyun jatuh.  
"Minseok, kau bercanda?"  
"Apa? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang bergurau?"  
Baekhyun menatapnya seakan-akan Minseok baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Dewi yang dikirim ke bumi oleh Dewa Zeus. "Siwon punya wajah manly, dan kau, bilang bahwa laki-laki itu, memiliki wajah yang sama, atau mungkin mirip seperti Siwon?"  
Minseok mengerjap, "Iya...?"  
"Oh, Tuhan," Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Minseok gemas, "penglihatanmu semakin memburuk, Minseok, apakah kau nenek-nenek berumur enam puluh tahun yang gemar membawa kucing bernama Tuan Fluffy-tuffy kemanapun dia pergi?"  
Dan lampu berubah menjadi hijau sebelum Minseok dapat memprotes bahwa, penglihatanku tidak buruk, dan berhenti mengejek nenekku! Baekhyun menyeretnya, lagi, dia bilang Minseok terlalu lama dan tak bisa berjalan lebih cepat dengan kaki pendeknya, hal itu dengan sukses menyakiti harga diri Minseok sebagai laki-laki. Sebagai balasan, Minseok mendiamkan Baekhyun sampai mereka tiba di café.  
"Psh, sekarang kau marah padaku? Ow, manis sekali, Minseok~"  
Minseok menepak jari-jari cantik Baekhyun yang mengancam untuk memeluknya, "Jangan sentuh aku." Ia mendengus sembari membuka pintu café, mengabaikan ucapan 'ladies first~' dari Baekhyun, dan seperti dugaannya, aroma kayu manis segera menyerang indera penciumannya. Minseok tersenyum kecil, menikmati aroma kayu manis untuk beberapa saat, sampai dia menemukan sepasang mata.  
Mata rusa yang cantik, yang Minseok tahu akan merubah segalanya mulai sekarang.

.  
Minseok berubah menjadi seorang stalker semenjak ia bertemu 'Siwon' (atau si laki-laki dengan mata rusa, tapi Minseok terlalu malas memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Minseok bukan tipe orang yang suka memberikan nama panggilan, terutama kepada makhluk indah ciptaan Tuhan) Beberapa temannya mulai curiga, tentu saja, Minseok selalu mengajak salah satu dari mereka—terkadang dua, tiga, atau semuanya—untuk menemaninya ke café, tapi Minseok tidak peduli, setidaknya, dia mahir dalam berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak peduli.  
"Namanya Luhan," ucap Baekhyun.  
Minseok hampir menyemburkan minumannya, dan dia sedikit bersyukur karena tidak melakukannya. Minuman itu seharga dua ribu won, dan itu hampir setengah dari uang saku mingguannya. Ibunya tidak akan senang jika mendengar hal ini, tapi sebagai anak manis yang rajin menabung, Minseok tidak akan membiarkan berita ini sampai ke telinga Ibunya.  
"Apa?"  
"Luhan," ulang Baekhyun, dan dia menatap Minseok layaknya ia adalah laki-laki tuli yang menyedihkan. Maaf mengecewakan Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak tuli, ia hanya kaget, itu saja. Maksudku, tiba-tiba saja, Luhan? Siapa dia? Kutu buku dari negara ching chong? "itu nama sunbae yang selalu kau stalk ketika pulang sekolah."  
"Hei, aku tidak men-stalk-nya. 'Memata-matai' adalah pilihan kata yang lebih berkelas untuk itu," Minseok menyesap kopinya, hanya untuk menyemburkannya kembali ke wajah Chen yang asyik mengunyah chocolate cake-nya, "Apa?! Siapa?! Luhan?!"  
"PANAS!"  
"DIAM CHEN!"  
Chen hampir saja meninju Minseok tepat di wajahnya, tapi Minseok terlalu bersemangat hanya untuk sekedar mengetahui keberadaan Chen di dunia ini, tengah bernapas.  
"Aku—akhirnya tahu namanya..." dia bergumam, "Luhan," nama itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan fasih.  
Luhan.  
Luhan.  
Luhan. Dia mengulangnya layaknya mantra, aku tak akan pernah bosan menyebut namanya.  
"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Minseok, jangan bilang ini pertama kalinya kau jatuh cinta." Baekhyun berkata, setengah bercanda, tapi Minseok diam, begitupula Sehun dan Chen. Semua diam sampai Minseok berkata.  
"Apa... aku se-jelas itu?" pipinya yang ditaburi warna merah muda itu sudah berkata semuanya, meskipun ia sudah mati-matian menyembunyikannya sembari menatap ke arah lain.  
Baekhyun, Chen dan Sehun menatap satu sama lain, terkejut.  
Dia bercanda... 'kan? .

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan otakmu, Byun Baekhyun?!"  
"Apa maksudmu? Seisi sekolah harus tahu jika Kim freaking Minseok, yang aku pikir pemuda straight dan terpintar, jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, pada seorang laki-laki dari kelas tiga! Bayangkan saja, Minseok, jika aku menulis artikel ini, pasti akan BOOM TAK TAK TAK! Dan aku akan jadi kaya, lalu—aw! Sakit! Kenapa kau mencubitku?!"  
"Karena kau idiot," Minseok bergumam, wajahnya menggelap sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan seolah-olah dia akan menghancurkan kepalanya, tubuhnya, semuanya. Yang lain tertawa melihat wajah pissed-off Minseok, dan bagaimana senyuman Baekhyun perlahan luntur. Minseok benar-benar akan menerjang Baekhyun jika saja Chen tidak tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, merangkul Baekhyun dan Minseok pergi, sementara Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Minseok. Mereka berjalan ke kantin, Chen sudah tidak sabar untuk mengisi makanan ke mulutnya yang berisik, rupanya.  
Tunggu sebentar, suara di kepala Minseok mengingatkan, pergi ke kantin berarti—  
"Psst, arah jam sembilan,"  
"Huh?"  
"Arah jam sembilan, bodoh. Lihat ke kirimu!"  
—melewati kelas Body Otomotif atau kelas Luhan.  
Chen menyeringai, bersiul ke arahnya, "Ow-ow, siapa itu, Minseokkie?" dan Minseok berdiri diam, tubuh membeku sedangkan pikirannya tenggelam di Wonderland-nya sendiri. Dan dia yakin dia tak akan kembali ke realita jika saja Kai-sunbae tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka, melambai ke arah mereka, dan berteriak, "Hei Albino!"  
Mereka beralih ke Sehun (ini tidak berarti hanya Sehun yang memiliki kulit putih layaknya salju, tapi Sehun lah yang paling pucat di antara mereka) yang masih menampakkan wajah tidak tertariknya seperti biasa, menatap Kai—tidak, membuat lubang di tengkorak kepala Kai, yang hanya tertawa dan berkata, 'kau manis ketika kau marah' dengan gerakan bibir.  
Dan napas Minseok berhenti ketika Luhan melihat ke arahnya. Yah, secara teknis ia melihat ke arah Sehun tapi Minseok berdiri di sampingnya, jadi sedikit terasa seperti Luhan melihat ke arahnya.  
"Pergi kau." Ucap Sehun, dan berlalu pergi.  
Minseok tahu Luhan akan tertawa, tapi tidak tertawa sambil menatap Sehun dengan kilauan di matanya. Ia melirik Sehun, sisi sampingnya memang menakjubkan, garis rahang yang tajam, wajah tampan, rambut perunggu yang seakan membuat kulitnya bercahaya.  
Dengan wajah seperti itu, Minseok yakin siapapun akan bertekuk lutut kepadanya, bahkan Luhan.  
Wonderland-nya menghilang, apa yang menunggunya hanyalah Realita yang menyeramkan seperti monster, menyeringai ke arahnya, menyuruhnya untuk datang lebih dekat, untuk mencicipi se-cuil Realita. Tidak seperti Wonderland yang gila, Realita itu pahit, dipenuhi oleh kue mangkuk beracun, dan kotor.  
"Selamat datang di Realita, Minseok," ucapnya, tersenyum manis.

.  
Gumpalan itu di sana, tapi ia bersikeras tak mau pergi, tidak peduli berapa kali Minseok menelan saliva-nya sendiri untuk menghilangkannya.  
Dia menatap ponselnya seperti benda malang itu baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Benda elektronik itu menatap balik Minseok, menunjukkan satu kata yang mampu membuat sesuatu di kepala Minseok berdering. Ia menghela napas, merasakan jantungnya kembali meloncat-loncat layaknya kelompok pemandu sorak, sebelum mengubur wajahnya ke bantal.  
Berapa lama ya? Hampir satu tahun?  
Dia di kelas dua sekarang, dan batang hidung Luhan sudah tidak tampak di mana-mana—yang berarti ia sudah lulus. Sudah satu tahun semenjak Luhan meninggalkan sekolah, sudah satu tahun juga Minseok melupakan Luhan, sampai Baekhyun, sekali lagi, menghancurkan kehidupan damainya.  
Minseok bersumpah otaknya berteriak 'tidak' pada tawaran Baekhyun, namun, mulutnya dengan bodohnya mengatakan 'ya' dan tadaa, inilah dia, rangkaian nomor dengan nama Luhan di atasnya. Minseok menggigit bibirnya, sementara otaknya masih berperang antara 'ya' dan 'tidak'  
Kau laki-laki, Minseok, dan laki-laki tidak takut mengambil resiko. Dengan kalimat itu tertanam di pikirannya, Minseok menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap layar ponselnya, dengan keberanian kali ini.  
To : Luhan-sunbae Halo, Sunbae. Ini aku, Kim Minseok, teman Sehun, apa kau ingat aku? ^^ Telapak tangan Minseok berkeringat ketika ia menunggu balasan Luhan. Mengejutkannya, itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya sekitar tiga atau empat menit. (yang sebenarnya sangat lama bagi Minseok, karena ia menggigiti jarinya dan bergumam 'Aku tidak seharusnya mengirimnya sms itu' 'Aku malu pada diriku sendiri' 'Aku sudah tidak mau hidup' 'Bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa bernapas sekarang?')  
From : Luhan-sunbae Yang mirip bakpao itu? Ya, aku ingat.  
Minseok diam.  
Diam.  
Diam.  
Diam.  
"TUHAN MEMBERKATIMU, WAJAH BAKPAO! TUHAN MEMBERKATIMU! ASBJDSJGAKD!"  
"MINSEOK, DIAM!"  
"YA IBU AKU MENCINTAIMU IBU."

.  
Di balik wajah cantik, hangat, dan ramahnya, Luhan sebenarnya adalah orang yang dingin. Atau itulah yang dapat Minseok tangkap ketika Luhan hanya membalas pesannya dengan 'ya' 'tidak' 'mungkin' 'kurasa'. Pesan terpanjang yang Minseok terima adalah pesan pertamanya: Yang mirip bakpao itu? Ya, aku ingat.  
"Menyebalkan," Minseok mendumal pelan, genggamannya pada ponsel mengerat ketika melihat teks balasan Luhan: Tidak. Dia menghela napas, meletakkan ponselnya di saku, dan berjalan malas ke kelas. Sebelum ia sempat menggenggam kenop pintu, pintu kelas sudah terbuka sendiri dan menampakkan sosok Sehun.  
"Minseok," sapanya, "selamat pagi."  
"Pagi, Sehun. Dan pagi juga untukmu, Chen."  
"Chen?" alis Sehun bertaut, kemudian melihat ke belakang, "oh, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu, Chen."  
Minseok mendengus, "Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya, Chen itu bagaikan kurcaci dibandingkan denganmu."  
"Maaf? Terakhir kali aku cek, kaulah yang paling pendek di grup kita. Jika aku ini kurcaci, maka kau apa? Hamster? Hamtaseok?" Chen tertawa, menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Minseok yang terlihat seperti akan menarik lidahnya dari rongga mulutnya. Sehun menatap mereka dengan kilatan bersemangat di matanya, rasanya seperti melihat dua cihuahua bertengkar, pikirnya.  
"Ngomong-ngomong," Minseok berkata, mengabaikan ucapan Chen tentang ia yang menjadi pengecut, kabur dari peperangan antar laki-laki, "ada apa dengan dasi itu, Sehuna? Kenapa semua orang memakainya? Bukankah itu dasi kelas tiga yang tahun lalu lulus? Tidakkah dasi itu ketinggalan zaman atau sejenisnya?"  
"Yah, barang yang kau bilang ketinggalan zaman ini sedang populer-populernya saat ini. Hampir semuanya mengenakan ini, lebih keren, katanya. Dan biru, totally my style." Chen menjelaskan dengan bangga.  
"Aku kira warna favoritmu pink? Apa kau baru saja sembuh dari kebiasaanmu memeluk boneka babi pink yang kau namai Hello Piggy sebelum kau—"  
Tangan Chen mendarat di bibir Minseok, "Kau sudah bersumpah untuk tidak mengatakan itu lagi!"

.  
Minseok bukan siswa populer yang menjadi sorotan tiap ia berjalan di lorong, tapi, hei, tidakkah akan tampak canggung jika hanya ia yang satu-satunya tidak mengenakan dasi biru itu? Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk meminjam (baca: meminta) dari salah satu sunbae angkatan tahun lalu.  
Tapi mengatakan memang lebih mudah daripada menjalankan.  
Minseok tidak begitu dekat dengan sunbae-sunbaenya, sebut dia pengecut, tapi Minseok memang tidak suka mencari masalah dengan anak yang jauh lebih senior. Sementara pensilnya mengetuk-etuk meja belajarnya, pikiran Minseok mengeluarkan nama-nama sunbae angkatan tahun lalu. Menghela napas frustasi, Minseok menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi, kemudian menutup matanya.  
Kyuhyun-sunbae... tidak. Seisi sekolah tahu bahwa ia adalah pembuat onar. Dan Minseok tak mau berurusan dengannya, bisa-bisa ia terjerat kontrak tuan – budak seperti di komik-komik.  
Yesung-sunbae... ah, dia melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri.  
Kai-sunbae, tidak dekat, lagipula Minseok yakin ia sudah memberikannya pada Sehun.  
Minho-sunbae, lebih tidak dekat lagi dan terakhir kali Minseok dengar ia sekarang tinggal di asrama, entah di mana dan mengapa.  
Luhan...?  
Seperti baru saja mendapatkan ilham dari yang Maha Kuasa, mata Minseok terbuka lebar. Ia menoleh ke meja nakas, menatap ponsel putihnya yang bergeming selama beberapa saat sebelum menjulurkan tangannya, menggenggam benda putih itu.  
Nama kontak Luhan terpampang jelas di sana.  
Minseok menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.  
To : Luhan-sunbae Sunbae, di angkatanku banyak yang mengenakan dasi angkatan Sunbae. Katanya lebih keren, tapi memang benar, sih. Boleh tidak, aku... meminta milikmu?  
P.S tidak apa-apa jika Sunbae tidak mau ._.  
Berbagai pikiran negatif berkeliaran di otak Minseok, sedangkan mentalnya sudah siap dengan penolakan. Lagipula, Minseok merasa seperti ia selalu mengganggu waktu berharga Luhan dengan pesan-pesan tak pentingnya, jadi ia tidak akan heran jika Luhan menolaknya begitu saja.  
Ia bejengit begitu ponselnya bergetar.  
From : Luhan-sunbae Boleh. Minseok mengerjap. Eh...?  
To : Cocor BeBaek Baek, baek... kau tidak akan percaya!  
From : Cocor BeBaek Apa?  
To : Cocor BeBaek Wajahku dan Tom Cruise ternyata serupa.  
From : Cocor BeBaek Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Min. Nanti sakit ketika kau jatuh. Lebih baik kau menyamakan diri dengan Ahn Sohee, mulailah dengan mengenakan rok ke sekolah.  
To : Cocor BeBaek Sialan. Oke, kembali ke topik: Luhan-sunbae mau memberikan dasinya padaku!  
From : Cocor BeBaek Hentikan tanda seru itu. Benarkah? Tapi kukira kau bilang dia dingin dan menyebalkan.  
To : Cocor BeBaek Ini untuk menunjukkan betapa bersemangatnya aku, tahu. Awalnya sih begitu, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, mungkin dia hanyalah orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi...  
From : Cocor BeBaek Oh.  
To : Cocor BeBaek Mati kau!  
P.S tanda seru itu untuk menunjukkan betapa bersemangatnya aku akan memenggal kepalamu.

.  
"Sampai berapa lama kau mau memelototi ponselmu begitu, hah, Seok?" Ibu Minseok menatap putra sulungnya jengah, seharian saja kerjaan anak itu hanya makan, bermain ponsel, mandi, dan tidur.  
"Memangnya Ibu mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Minseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.  
"Keluar, kau ini 'kan punya teman banyak, setidaknya bermain sepakbola dengan mereka atau sejenis itu, daripada kau membusuk di sini."  
Ouch. Sarkastis.  
"Bosan ah bermain bola, badanku jadi lengket dan kotor. Lagipula ini 'kan liburan semester yang bertujuan untuk mengistirahatkan otak para siswa, jadi tidak boleh terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas yang menggunakan otak, Bu." Kilah Minseok sambil berguling di sofanya, dengan mata masih terpaku pada ponselnya. Ibunya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya terasa teredam begitu ponsel Minseok bergetar, menunjukkan satu pesan dari Luhan.  
From : Luhan-sunbae Aku mau mampir ke café depan sekolah. Kau mau aku memberikan dasinya sekarang atau tidak?  
Minseok takjub. Bukan, bukan karena Luhan tiba-tiba saja mau ke café setelah sekian lama tidak terlihat, tapi karena ini adalah pesan terpanjang yang pernah ia kirim pada Minseok.  
Aku harus ke gereja hari minggu nanti. Melompat dari sofa, Minseok mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Ibunya dan melesat menuju kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian ia sudah siap dengan baju merah maroon lengan panjang bergaris, jeans cokelat muda serta jaket sleeveless biru donker polkadotnya.  
"Min—"  
"Aku pergi dulu Bu, selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu!" Minseok mengecup singkat pipi Ibunya, dan berlari kecil menuju rak sepatu.  
To : Cocor BeBaek Bersiap-siaplah. Lima menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu. .

Sekarang jam sebelas siang. Berarti, Minseok sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam.  
"Yah, Minseok, kau mengerjaiku, ya?" Baekhyun mendengus, menusuk-nusuk es batu pada lemon tea-nya dengan sedotan plastik. Kata 'bosan' terpahat jelas di dahi sang diva, dan Minseok lupa sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mengeluh padanya. Yah, ini salah Mineok juga, sih. Tapi Minseok, dan Luhan... berdua?  
Itu ide yang jauh lebih buruk dibanding menyiram Baekhyun dengan se-ember air, dan menyeretnya keluar rumah.  
To : Luhan-sunbae Sunbae, kau di mana?  
Ponselnya bergetar.  
From : Luhan-sunbae Aku sedang di luar kota.  
Menggigit bibirnya gemas, Minseok mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menghancurkan gelas kopinya hanya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.  
To : Luhan-sunbae Sekarang genap satu setengah jam sudah aku menunggumu, bukankah kau sendiri yang menawarkanku untuk datang? Jika ini lelucon, maka ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Luhan-ssi.  
Masa bodoh dengan embel-embel sunbae, Minseok muak.  
From : Luhan-sunbae Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. "Min, aku bosan dengan makanan-makanan di sini," bisik Baekhyun, matanya menatap ke arah pelayan café takut-takut, seakan pelayan perempuan itu memiliki pendengaran layaknya Superman dan dapat mendengar ucapannya meski ia sudah menurunkan suaranya beberapa oktaf. "kita cari makanan di tempat lain saja, yuk?"  
"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa café ini memiliki cheese cake ter-enak?"  
"Ya, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan cheese cake."  
"Tapi bukankah—"  
"—ya, ya aku tahu. Dan aku memang cinta keju. Tapi bukan berarti aku juga cinta cheese cake. Jadi, sekarang, temani aku mencari makanan lain, anggap saja ini sebagai bayaranmu karena membangunkanku dengan mesra tadi pagi."  
"Baek, tapi— Luhan-sunbae—"  
"—sst, kita urusi Luhan-sunbae-mu itu nanti saja."

.  
1 missed call and message from Luhan-sunbae From : Luhan-sunbae Kau di mana? Aku sudah di café dari tadi.  
"Lihat perbuatanmu, bodoh! Sekarang Luhan-sunbae yang harus menunggu kita! Mana tadi aku sudah marah-marah lagi, mau ditaruh ke mana mukaku hah, Byun Baekhyun?!"  
"Tch, ya didiamkan saja Seok. Memang mukamu mau ditaruh di mana lagi?"  
Percuma berbicara dengan orang bodoh. Pikir Minseok, sebelah tangan menarik Baekhyun yang masih menjilati es krim-nya santai, seakan-akan harga diri sahabatnya tidak sedang berada di ujung jurang yang berisi penuh dengan hal-hal memalukan.  
Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak begitu obsidian-nya menangkap sosok Luhan, duduk di salah satu meja, ponsel terjepit di antara bahu dan telinganya, sementara tangannya sibuk merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya, kemungkinan besar mencari dasi keramat yang Minseok minta, dan penyebab semua kekacauan ini.  
"Sunbae..."  
Alis Baekhyun mengerut mendengarkan cicitan Minseok, tapi Minseok sudah menyiapkan rompi anti peluru dan siap berperang jika besok Baekhyun dan Chen akan menjadikannya bahan tawaan dan trending topic di grup mereka.  
"Oh, Minseok-ssi,"  
Sial. Namaku terdengar bagus sekali ketika keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan tersenyum, menjinjing dasi keramat itu di hadapan Minseok, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."  
Berhenti bergetar Minseok, berhenti bergetar, berhenti bergetar—  
"Terima kasih, Sunbae."  
Bahkan suaramu pun bergetar, kau menyedihkan Minseok. Anggukan singkat Luhan mengakhiri pertemuan pertama Minseok dengannya.

.  
"Kacang, kacang, kacang..."  
"Diamlah Baek!"

.  
"Ngapain sih, kita ngumpul di sini?"  
"Namanya juga gazebo, singkatan dari gak zelas boo." Chen menirukan gaya para waria di akhir kalimat.  
Dan Minseok tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa se-lebar itu, bahkan air mata mulai muncul dari sudut-sudut matanya yang menyipit. Ia tersenyum kecil, bahkan, di saat-saat seperti itu pun, Sehun masih tampak menawan. Benar-benar primadona sejati. Minseok menyetujui apa yang dikatakan suara di kepalanya.  
"Minseok!"  
"Jangan teriak-teriak, Baek, jarak kita 'kan tidak sejauh itu." Gerutu Minseok, tapi Baekhyun hanya memberinya tatapan 'itu-tidak-penting'. Apa maksudnya tidak penting? Menurutnya mungkin begitu, toh, dia yang menimbulkan pencemaran suara, tapi bagaimana dengan telinga Minseok? Telinga berharga Minseok?  
"Arah jam enam!"  
Minseok menoleh. Motor...?  
"Itu motor—"  
"—sial." Minseok baru saja bersiap akan mengambil langkah seribu, pergi ke tempat kosong dengan tanah lapang, menulis surat wasiat kepada orang tua dan adik perempuannya, kemudian Baekhyun, Chen, juga Sehun, sebelum ia mengubur dirinya sendiri dalam-dalam, tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia yang gemar mempermainkan takdir—  
—kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menahan pundaknya lebih dulu.  
"Chen, periksa jika itu benar-benar Luhan-sunbae!"  
"Siap, Kapten!" Chen berjalan pergi hormat, terlihat begitu bahagia melihat wajah menderita seorang Kim Minseok. Sehun lah satu-satunya yang terlihat tidak terpengaruh, catat, terlihat. Minseok begitu mengenal Sehun, dia tahu jelas bagaimana mata anak itu berkilat ketika melihat hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan.  
Untuk sesaat, atmosfir menjadi damai.  
Sesaat.  
"Kapten! Kapten! Kim Jongdae dari distrik A melapor. Hari ini, Kamis, 5 Mei pukul 14.50 waktu Korea Selatan, Lu Han dilaporkan berada di depan gedung sekolah, dekat gerbang sekolah, dengan anak-anak klub hiking lainnya!"  
"Kerja bagus, Prajurit. Saya begitu bangga padamu, tetaplah mengabdi pada klub LuMin shipper—"  
TAK!  
TAK!  
"Aw..." keduanya mengaduh sakit. Tangan Minseok yang baru saja mendarat mulus di kepala Chen dan Baekhyun terasa panas, namun tidak sepanas wajahnya, juga harga dirinya.  
"Eyy, bercandamu tidak seru, Minseok! Jangan main fisik dong, kau mau aku jadi bodoh?!" protes Baekhyun.  
"Biar saja. Seharusnya makhluk seperti kalian membusuk di neraka,"  
"Aih, Tuan Putri ini tsundere sekali, sih. Mentang-mentang ada pangerannya di sini~"  
"Masih kurang keras pukulannya, Chen?"  
"Tidak, Yang Mulia." Chen bersujud.  
"Tapi mengaku saja deh, Min, meski sok-sok galak seperti ini, kau kangen, 'kan?" goda Baekhyun, mencolek-colek bahu Minseok genit, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia tampak seperti om-om mesum yang tengah mencabuli korbannya. Minseok tidak menjawab, menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.  
Tipikal tsundere sekali.  
Menepuk bahu Minseok sekali, Baekhyun memberinya tatapan tajam, "Aku akan membantumu kehidupan romansamu, Min." Ia menyambar tangan Minseok, menariknya pergi diiringi dengan dua jempol dari Chen, dan anggukan dari Sehun yang mendukungnya secara internal.  
"Yah, Yah! Kita mau ke mana? Baekhyun!"  
Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berlari. Lorong demi lorong, pintu demi pintu, ruang demi ruang—dan ketika Minseok tahu ini semua mengarah ke mana, ia tak sempat berontak, menendang tulang kering Baekhyun kemudian kabur dari Realita yang mendadak menjadi gila layaknya Wonderland, ini semua karena Baekhyun lebih dulu berteriak.  
"Ahjusshi! Lee-ahjusshi!"  
Dan di sini lah Minseok, di depan gerbang sekolah, terbengong-bengong mendengarkan obrolan Baekhyun dan Security Sekolah, Lee-ahjusshi, yang tiba-tiba saja membicarakan kehidupan pribadi pria lima puluh tahun itu. Minseok menoleh ke belakangnya, menatap sosok Luhan takut-takut dari balik blazer sekolahnya. Untuk sepersekian detik, matanya menemukan iris caramel yang selalu ia puja, dan untuk sepersekian detik, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia bisa saja terjatuh jika saja Baekhyun tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, kakinya terasa seperti jelly.  
Menatap matanya langsung memang tak pernah bagus untuk kesehatanku.

.  
"Bagaimana, apa itu cukup memulihkan rasa rindumu?"  
"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti."  
Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, senyuman Minseok mengembang. Baekhyun mendengus, melambai ke arah Chen dan Sehun yang menunggu mereka.

.  
Mereka bilang menjadi senior itu menyenangkan, dihormati setiap junior, berkuasa layaknya singa yang menguasai hutan. Tapi menurut Minseok senior adalah tantangan akhir menuju kebebasan. Bebas dalam arti kata tidak lagi terbelenggu Ibunya yang cerewet—meski ia yakin pasti akan sangat merindukan sifat Ibunya yang satu itu, dan mungkin masakannya.  
Sore ini adalah hari ke lima puluh satu Minseok menjadi senior di sekolahnya. Tugas sekolah menumpuk, tapi Minseok bukan orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan rumah, semua sudah ia tuntaskan siang tadi. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan bosan, dan berguling di kasur layaknya trenggiling pun sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa bosannya.  
Drrt Drrt "Eng? Nomor tidak dikenal...?"  
From : +82157xxx Kim Minseok? Ini aku, Luhan. Bagaimana kabarmu?  
Minseok mencubit pergelangan tangannya. "Auch!" sakit. Berarti bukan mimpi... tapi sejak kapan dia jadi peduli begini?  
To : +82157xxx Luhan... sunbaenim? Oh, uh, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?  
From : +82157xxx Syukurlah~ Aku juga baik di sini. Bagaimana sekolahmu?  
Satu kata yang muncul di pikiran Minseok: mustahil. Mustahil bahwa dia, Mr. X—"Karena X terkesan misterius dan mistis," jelas warga negara Korea Selatan, Kim Minseok, delapan belas tahun—adalah Luhan-sunbae. Ah, mungkin temannya bersengkokol mengerjaiku... hmp! Tapi mereka mengerjai orang yang salah, Kim Minseok tidak sebodoh itu, kawan!  
To : Mr. X Biasa saja. Tumben Sunbae mengirimku sms? Ada apa?  
From : Mr. X Tidak ada tujuan khusus, sih, iseng saja. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat ketika aku datang ke sekolah hari Selasa kemarin? Aku melihatmu, loh, bersama... emm, Bacon? Bebek? Baekhyon? Ah, ya, Baekhyon.  
Kau kenal Kyungsoo? Anak bermata bulat layaknya telur ikan itu. Aku jadi ingat waktu aku pergi hiking ke Gunung Naejangsan bersamanya musim gugur kemarin, dia cerita banyak juga tentang kamu.  
Oke, pertama, Minseok mengurungkan niat untuk mengikuti alur yang sedang terjadi. Kedua, tidak mungkin Luhan menceritakan itu semua ke temannya, memangnya dia se-cerewet perempuan, apa? Lagipula, dari sisi pandang Minseok, Luhan bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi seperti itu.  
Dan Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo. Bocah bermata belo yang merupakan teman satu kelas Minseok merangkap klub hiking. Minseok bersumpah untuk meng-interogasinya besok.  
Tidak, ini tidak mungkin Luhan-sunbae, Minseok bersikeras, dia tak mungkin berubah secepat itu.  
To : Mr. X Namanya Baekhyun, Sunbae. Tapi terserah sih jika kau mau memanggilnya Baekhyon, menurutku itu manis.  
Ah, Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo? Kuharap dia tidak menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentangku.  
From : Mr. X Benarkah? Baekhyun? Namanya susah sekali, sih. Dan tenang, Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu, kok.  
Ngomong-ngomong, Minseok-ssi, apa benar kau belum memiliki kekasih?  
Minseok sukses terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya kali ini.  
"Dia... pasti kerasukan... SE-SETAAAAAN!"  
"IBUUU! MINSEOK-OPPA BERISIK AKU TIDAK BISA BELAJAR!"  
"KAU YANG DIAM SOHEE!"  
"MINSEOK! SOHEE! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!"  
Dengan tangan gemetar, Minseok meraih ponselnya.  
To : Mr. X Tidak, aku... belum pernah pacaran. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya penggemar rahasia, ya :P —bagaimana mungkin aku pacaran, sementara kau masih sibuk bernapas sambil terlihat tampan seperti itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin Minseok mengirimkan kata-kata menggelikan yang baru saja otak gilanya produksi kepada Luhan. Sebagai penggantinya, Minseok menambahkan sedikit candaan di akhir kalimat, setidaknya itu bisa mencairkan suasana kaku yang sedang terjadi.  
From : Mr. X Pfft— penggemar rahasia? Tentu saja kau punya. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang menyia-nyiakan laki-laki berwajah manis sepertimu tanpa pendamping, 'kan?  
Oh? Suara apa itu? Terdengar begitu dinamis dan berdentum-dentum? Dari mana asalnya? Dan kenapa perutnya terasa ingin meledak sekarang juga?  
Minseok tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, sih, soal penggemar rahasia itu. Yah, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak lagi begitu rahasia, mengingat Minseok mengetahui nama mereka, dan sedikit profil mereka.  
Pemuda dari kelas sebelah, Wu Yifan, atau manusia jangkung dari Cina yang berambut pirang dan sok-sokan ingin dipanggil Kris. Wajahnya tampan, bahkan mungkin menyerupai model-model internasional.  
Huang Zitao, teman satu kelas Minseok yang juga berasal dari Cina, memiliki rambut raven yang membuat tatapannya semakin tajam dan tubuh jangkung meski tidak setinggi Kris. Meski jago bela diri dan tampak sangat manly, Tao suka dengan hal-hal manis—seperti Minseok.  
Terakhir, teman sekelas Kris, Kim Junmyeon. Seperti halnya teman sekelasnya, Junmyeon pun sok-sokan ingin dipanggil Suho. Tubuhnya memang tidak tinggi, bahkan terbilang pendek, tapi hartanya tentu lebih tinggi dari Kris.  
Sedikit gila, memang, tapi begitulah rasa Realita yang saat ini tengah Minseok cicipi: gila.  
Dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, Minseok bisa mendapatkan tiga pernyataan cinta menggelikan dari mereka. Tidak perlu bertepuk tangan untuk Minseok, justru sebaliknya, Minseok merasa sedang menjadi bahan taruhan.  
To : Mr. X Sunbae, apa kita bisa bertemu?  
Ini adalah cara terakhir untuk benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar Luhan atau bukan. Tapi Minseok cukup yakin Mr. X akan segera berlutut, mengaku bahwa dirinya bukan Luhan dan meminta maaf kepadanya atas semua yang telah terjadi.  
Tapi Minseok tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.  
From : Mr. X Tentu. Kapan? Di mana?  
Minseok menggigit lidahnya sendiri, senapan yang sudah ia siapkan dan bersihkan dengan baik, justru mengarah pada dirinya sendiri kali ini.  
To : Mr. X Hari Sabtu jam empat sore, di café seperti biasa.  
From : Mr. X Sabtu? Aku tidak bisa, ada latihan band dan aku sudah ada janji dengan teman.  
To : Mr. X Teman? Teman atau pacar~?  
From : Mr. X Aku sudah putus dengan Yixing.  
Alis Minseok mengerut, dan seperti otomatis, bibirnya mengulas cemberut. Apa ini artinya dia menjadikanku pelarian?  
To : Mr. X Baiklah, baiklah. Penawaran terakhir: bagaimana dengan hari Minggu?  
From : Mr. X Oke, Minggu.  
Minseok merasa seperti tengah menggali kuburannya sendiri, dan Minggu adalah hari di mana ia akan dimakamkan. Tapi ia segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, bahwa dia tidak mungkin Luhan.  
Tidak mungkin... 'kan?

.  
Ini. Tidak. Mungkin.  
Luhan-sunbae, duduk di sana, menyesap apapun itu dari gelas porselen yang nampak kontras dengan bibir merah mudanya. Minseok mati kutu, dia berdiri di depan jendela café layaknya orang idiot dengan mulut setengah membuka.  
Tangannya terasa kaku dengan keringat dingin yang perlahan mengering menggenggam kenop pintu café yang bening, mendorongnya perlahan, menemukan iris caramel.  
"Minseok-ssi, halo."  
Sekarang, tanggal 7 Mei 2014, jam 16.15, Kim Minseok menyatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang bodoh.  
Ia duduk di hadapan Luhan, menunduk menatap menu café yang sudah ia hapal. Sementara Luhan terlihat santai, menyesap cokelat panasnya sambil sesekali memasukkan strawberry cheese cake ke mulutnya.  
"Kau tidak mau memesan?"  
"Tidak, kurasa... aku sudah lumayan sering ke sini, jadi, um... sedikit bosan."  
Luhan tertawa, dan Minseok hampir saja menjedotkan dahinya ke meja café yang diukir dengan rapi.  
"Kalau begitu kita sebaiknya bertemu di tempat lain. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat lain sekarang?" sarannya. Barulah Minseok mendongak, menatap canggung wajah sunbae-nya yang berbinar untuk sesaat, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.  
Baekhyun memang sering menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya tangan Minseok digenggam seorang laki-laki. Tapi kenapa Minseok merasa aneh ketika Luhan menarik tangannya?  
"Minseok-ssi,"  
"Hmm?"  
"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"  
Lidah Minseok berubah kelu. "Uhh, i-itu, Sunbaenim..." pandangan Luhan tak lepas darinya, dan itu memperburuk situasi, "kau... berubah."  
"Berubah?"  
"Iya. Kukira kau itu cuek dan tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi... aku cukup kaget dengan dirimu yang sekarang."  
Luhan mengerjap; Minseok menggigit bibirnya.  
"Minseok-ssi... kau tahu 'kan, sifat laki-laki bisa berubah di dekat orang yang disukainya?"  
"Hah?"  
Ya, 'Hah?' Bagus, kau semakin tampak bodoh di hadapannya, Minseok.  
Pipi Luhan memerah, tapi bibirnya melengkung manis seakan sama sekali tidak merasa malu. Genggamannya berpindah, dan jari-jari mereka kini terpaut. "Bagaimana jika begini, kita main balapan lari. Jika aku lebih dulu sampai gerbang sekolah sebelum kau, maka kau harus menjadi kekasihku tanpa penolakan, tapi jika kau menang, maka aku akan menjelaskan semuanya—mulai dari ketertarikanku padamu—dan kau boleh menolak atau menerimanya."  
Tautan tangan mereka terlepas, dan Luhan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.  
"Sunbae—"  
"Satu..."  
"Tung—"  
"Dua..."  
"Yah—!"  
"Tiga!"  
Hari itu berakhir dengan napas Minseok yang seakan bisa berhenti kapan saja, juga senyuman kemenangan Luhan.

.  
-END-

.  
*Tsundere (font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ツンデレ/span/font?) adalah salah satu bentuk proses pengembangan karakter Jepang yang menggambarkan perubahan sikap seseorang yang awalnya dingin dan bahkan kasar terhadap orang lain sebelum perlahan-lahan menunjukkan sisi hangatnya. (cr: wikipedia)  
Oke. Reality's Madness aku ambil judul itu karena, di sini yang Minseok anggep gila itu Wonderland, 'kan? Gila di sini maksudnya itu ya sejenis manis gitu. Reality's Madness, kegilaan realita, atau bisa juga disebut secercah Wonderland di dalam Realita. Tuh, sebenernya fic-nya unyu-unyu kapas gitu, makanya jangan ketipu sama poster dan judulnya wkwkwk :P Buat Maria Kim, aku bener-bener minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya jika ini bukan yang kamu harapkan. Aku udah berusaha membuatnya sebaik mungkin, ihkk itu ending-nya fail parah deh harusnya kamu aja yang bikin endingnya, kan tahu sendiri ending-ku itu selalu failed =3="  
Kayaknya segitu aja cuap-cuap aku kali ini. Liburan semakin sempit, semoga aku bisa post satu FF LuMin lagi sebelum liburan selesai Dx Kelinci Minseok in The Wonderland,  
twentae

* * *

Sekali lagi, jangan sampe ada yang salah paham. Kalo FF ini dimisalkan sebuah bangunan cafe, pondasinya aku yang buat, dan seluruh bangunan Twentae yang bangun, termasuk interior pemanisnya.


End file.
